


Tonks and K.C.

by Sa55yCaptain



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa55yCaptain/pseuds/Sa55yCaptain
Summary: Nymphodora Tonks (Tonks) and Kelly Grace Callis (K.C.) are recruited by Rip Hunter to join their team. Well, K.C. is, Tonks tags along.The two are metamorphs.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Tonks and K.C.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparklegirl54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklegirl54/gifts).



> K.C. and Tonks both identify as genderfluid and are married.  
> The magical world co-exists with the muggle world because there is no Statue of Secrecy.  
> Tonks and K.C. are metamorphs.  
> I don't hate Remus, just his ship with Tonks.

**K.C**

It was my day on patrol. Well, it my my shift. Muggle and Magic worlds protect each other. Everyone in law enforcement has to do shifts. Some are nice and are daylit. Others not so much. I let my partner; officer Cody go home a few minutes early. His wife just had twins, and he always gets the night shift so he doesn't see them much. I don't mind, Dora and I both work nights, so we see each other in the day. 

Most often the nights are normal. Maybe a couple drunks. Sometimes wizards that need a good _stupify._ Today was going great, so of course the dude in a trenchcoat had to muck it up. One uneventful night shift was all I asked for. I just wanted one week were the worst case was a drunk that puked in the street. No! I get bloody kidnapped by a bloody Londoner. No manners in them lot*.

I wake up on a rooftop with a bunch of other people. All muggles, but three of them have had a long exposure to magic. You can tell because there's a faint sent of sawdust and magic, that very few can pick up. I know for a fact that I've been knocked out, because I'm a woman when I wake up. I quickly change back to a man. I'm genderfluid, this last week's been a man's week. Tonks doesn't care. "More to love" she claims. I hope no one's noticed, but even if they have I don't care.

After Rip Hunter explains his proposition, I Apperate off the rooftop back home. When I appear in our living room Tonks is pacing, out of her mind. Our three month old grandson Teddy Jr is crying in her arms. "Sorry I'm late. I got kidnapped." I start. 

It takes the next three hours to explain everything and put our grandson to bed. Teddy and Victor asked for a night off, so we happily babysat Teddy Jr. The baby boy is just like his mama, hair changing colour every second. 

By the time my explanation is over and we've both changed into our pyjamas Tonks has made up her mind that she's going to come with me on this time travelling mission. She's already informed the Ministry, before I could object.

We're going time travelling.

**Author's Note:**

> *Not speaking about all Londoners, only K.C's first impression of Rip.
> 
> K.C. and Tonks are born in 1973. In 2016 they are 43 years old. Their daughter Teddy is 21 years old and was born when Tonks and K.C. were 25 years old. Tonks gave birth to Teddy. Teddy and Victor Weasley married at 19 and had Teddy Jr at 21.


End file.
